powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melvin Hart
Melvin Hart is Dorado Operative Yellow of the Grid Operatives that protect the Spaceship Orion. Biography Prior to Venjix's takeover of the Earth, Melvin was working hard to become a chef. Once Venjix began mechanizing the world, Melvin had joined up with an independent group of scavengers that walked the Wastes, taking odd jobs here-and-there. He acted as the cook of the crew; and got along with all of them rather well except for the leader of the crew, who looked down on him for an unknown reason. Two years into their tenure, their camp had been overrun by Grinders. The team stood their ground, but found themselves out-matched when their firearms were jammed by EMP Pulses from the Attack Bot leading the enemy unit. Overcome with fear, Melvin's fight-or-flight response kicked in, and he bolted, leaving the team behind. Remaining in hiding for an entire day, he felt guilty for ditching them and searched for the outpost in an attempt to liberate them. Tracing the footprints of the Attack Bot, he managed to find the Venjix Slave Factory they had been taken to. Unfortunately, he had arrived too late. Barely managing to infiltrate the Factory, he found that all but one of his compatriots had already been enslaved; having had their brains mechanized as a compliance measure....the last one being the leader that despised him. Overcome with depression, he had intended to give himself up to the Factory. It was at this time that Two masked figures assaulted the Factory in a show of force, utterly obliteraing the Attack Bot overseeing the plant. As Melvin navigates the wreckage trying to find his friends. He comes across the leader, who was heavily wounded in a Grinder assault. Melvin goes to him, and only hears three words before being taken away by the figures: "You came back." A month later, Melvin has begun wandering the Wastes, putting on a happy-go-lucky persona. He meets another wanderer named Mercer, and after bonding over hobbies, music, and such the two decide to travel to Corinth together. Once there, they end up stowing away aboard the space-faring spaceship Orion and are only pardoned when they agree to join the experimental Grid Operative Program. Personality Second only to Mercer, Melvin is a happy sort that tries to spread optimism everywhere he goes and just oozes positivity. He'll generally attempt to lighten heavy moods with a few jokes or scrounge up a meal to maintain morale. He has a go-getter attitude in jut about any situation and does his best to apply himself as broadly as possible. In reality, his happy persona is for his own self-comfort. He harbors a powerful guilt due to the incidents in the Venjix Slave Factory and blames himself for getting his friends captured. Thus, he chooes to live for himself for their sake. Time will tell if he learns to let go of the past. Appearance Melvin is an African-American male about 5'5. Having bright blue eyes and a short shaved haircut, he generally wears a sweater-and-track-pants combination. His primary ensemble is yellow, though he has a blue variant as well. Dorado Operative Yellow }} Trivia * The Dorado constellation Operative Yellow is named after is primarily known for using the dolphinfish as it's main symbol. The use of a swordfish for the Dorado Unit is a reference to the Swordfish being associated with the Dorado Constellation in the 17th and 18th Centuries.